


The Top-Secret Files of U.S.S. Enterprise

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林贡人欲盗取企业号的机密，于是黑进了企业号的数据库，但是他们没料到的是，他们黑错了地方……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top-Secret Files of U.S.S. Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞！OOC！克林贡人的名字是从Memory Alpha上摘的！不合逻辑也不科学！

“舰长，我现在已经进入了企业号的数据库！在被发现前我们大概有五分钟时间！”Kang舰长听到科学官Kor的汇报，立刻俯身到电脑前，他的大副Koloth也跟了过来，盯着屏幕。他们在一组组的文件中浏览着，搜寻着，想发现企业号电脑里那些不是众所周知的，万分机密的内容。Kang相信，这些信息必将能使他在下次面对企业号时占据上风。他将会打败Kirk舰长。  
  
突然间，Kang发现了一个不起眼的文件夹——“Daily KS Archive”。这名称的古怪让他心生疑惑，而当Kor发现这是个高级加密文件夹后，Kang已下定决心要探个究竟。Kor花了点时间解密了这个文件夹，但是剩余时间寥寥无几，他们只能匆忙的下载其中全部文件，之后飞快的清楚痕迹然后断开了和企业号数据库的链接。  
  
Kang进入了文件夹，打开了一个等级为“文书官”的人写的一篇叫做“Beyond Captain’s Log”的文档，读着开头……  
  
 _“舰长日志，星历1933.3：今天，我们收到命令前往奥米克伦3号星，去接桑德沃的科研小组回到地球，然而据研究显示，该星球上的伯托射线会导致动物组织的分解，我们不知道还会有多少幸存者……”_  
  
Kang满意的笑了，如此详细记录的舰长日志，内容丰富，他果然找对了！他将任务分派给手下一些信任的人，命令他们必须仔细看完全部被分给的内容，并将其中重要的部分写成报告交给他。  
  
然而当他晚上在舱房中读了一篇又一篇文档后，他有点不确定了……  
  
 _“……‘我不得不说，你下棋的方式非常的……不合逻辑。’Spock将桌上的棋子慢慢摆回到棋盘上，准备着新的一盘厮杀。Kirk轻轻笑了一下，‘我想我可以把这个当作夸奖，Spock？’Kirk伸手帮忙，食指不小心碰到了Spock的手背，Kirk明显感到瓦肯人的行为一顿……”_  
  
这其实还好，但是下一篇可不能这么说了……  
  
 _“……轮班完毕后Jim和Spock走在回他们房间的路上，他们二人都没有说话。这是漫长又令人疲惫的一天，不仅是因为那太空阿米巴虫的影响，更因为他们差点失去了Spock先生，他差点失去了……所以这念头促使Jim跟着Spock进了他的舱房，也促使Jim内心中的情感终于到达了顶峰，让他将震惊的瓦肯人按在门上，深深的吻住了——”_  
  
“什么？！”Kang大惊失色，无法相信他所看到的。但他还是定了定神，深呼吸了一下，飞快的往下扫了几段—— _“Kirk在欢愉中呻吟并扭动着，‘哦，Spock！’”_ ——然后彻底将发烫的脸埋在了手里。这是……这是难以置信的，令人震惊甚至……羞耻的！但是这下流的文字不能也不会打败一位克林贡武士！Kang抬起头，咬紧牙，继续一个字一个字的看下去，他必须保证他没有错过任何可能的机密信息——或许前面的那些文字都只是障眼法。  
  
半个小时后，Kang舰长猛灌下一口克林贡血酒，希望借此来抚慰他饱受摧残的精神，和安慰没有找到任何有用信息的失落（当然，主要是前者，看完这份文档彻底刷新了他对人类的认识）。当意识到还有117篇没看后，Kang痛苦的呻吟着，砰的一声把酒杯砸在桌上。  
  
与此同时，科学部一些军官的处境也没比他们的舰长好多少，尤其是当他们看完一篇 _“Kirk舰长和Spock大副在星球表面不幸遭遇巨大的章鱼状生物的袭击然后被这样那样”_ 的文后，还没有血酒可以解忧时。  
  
一个月后，Kang舰长终止了这个任务，因为毫无疑问的这其中虚假信息太多（比如瓦肯人的某个部分怎么可能会有那么多种形态！）。但还是有些看起来太过真实的文字停留在了他的脑中，让他某次在空间站中和Kirk的人相遇时无法不去注意Kirk看着那瓦肯人的方式，给他下命令时的语气，他们肩膀相触的那一瞬间……  
  
Kang认定，他们下载的那个文件夹绝对是狡诈的人类想出的新型精神攻击武器。他下定决心要忘掉那堆邪恶的文字，将这次经历永远的抛在脑后。  
  
然而有可能是哪个手下的军官说漏了嘴，或是“Daily KS Archive”这个文件夹在删的过程中出了差错，总之，这近千篇文档在酒吧间，星际基地中，异星领土上越传越广。文字的真假已无从考证，但那细腻且生动的描写不禁令读者们浮想联翩……  
  
与此同时，Kirk舰长发现每次遇上敌对外星人，对方用Spock牵制他的次数越来越多了。他很不解，直到有一次在登岸休假时无意间听到一个弗瑞吉人在兜售一个叫做“Daily KS Archive”的文件……  
  
  
THE END


End file.
